


As they Welcome their Sons

by Ladybug_98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_98/pseuds/Ladybug_98
Summary: Dean and Cas have been waiting for their sons, now they make an entrance.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11





	As they Welcome their Sons

Dean was leaning on Cas as a contraction ripped through him. He's been having contractions since the early hours of the morning and now it was late in the evening. The babies were 3 days late and Dean was ready to get this over and done with. He still has a while because the contractions are 10 minutes apart and he's only 5 centimeters dilated.  
"Cas I want them out" Dean says when he's finally able to catch his breathe after a contraction  
"I know baby even I want them here, but unfortunately they're the ones who get the last say in this." Cas says rubbing Dean's back  
They walk to the den, Dean opted for a home birth because he doesn't like hospitals but if anything happens they have their OB/GYN is on speed dial.  
" I don't think I can sit down anymore Cas, I need to walk around" Dean says swaying from side to side trying to ease the pain on his pelvis. Cas only holds him and massages his lower back.

Sam knocks on the door and let's himself in. He only lives next door so he ran over as soon as he came back from work. He knew Dean had been in labor, it was bound to happen with the way Dean was uncomfortable and looked like he was about to burst.  
"How are you doing Dean?" he asks  
"not too good when contractions come and not so back when they pass. I've been ready for this for weeks now"  
"don't worry, my nephews will be here soon."  
"yeah well your naphews better make it quick, I don't think I can do this any longer" Dean says as another contraction rips through him  
"Caaaaaaaaaas!" Dean groans through gritted teeth  
"just breathe, baby breathe" Cas tries to coach Dean through some lamaze breathing but it looks as though they are not helping.  
"you have a vice tighten around your body and tell me if it's easy to breathe" Dean says through gritted teeth. Cas doesn't say anything, he just continues to rub Dean's back.

After what feels like an eternity, Dean is ready to give birth. He is sitting in a pool filled with warm water. He is fully dilated, he has been pushing for the past 45 minutes and so far nothing.  
"I wanna change positions, this one's not working" he says as he has Cas help him into a new position.  
"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh" the contractions are right on top of each other.  
"breathe Dean just breathe I can see the head. I need to you to push now" the midwife says  
"nnnnnnnngggggg" Dean pushes as the midwife counts to 10  
"ok take a breather and you'll push again when another contraction begins"  
Another contraction hits and another and another before Dean births his first baby. The baby was quiet, the room was also quiet and finally the first ear piercing scream came and along it a sigh of relief. 10 minute later Dean was back in the same position pushing out his second baby, it was much easier this time, pushing the second baby wasn't as difficult as it had been the first.  
Like his brother before, the same ear piercing scream came as soon as he made entry into the world.  
Cas cleaned Dean up while the midwife was helping cleaning the babies, as soon as they were clean they handed them to Dean.  
"Cas look, look at how tiny they are. We made then Cas and they're finally here" Dean said with tears in his eyes  
"what do we name them" Cas asked, his voice thick with emotion  
"well I was thinking for this one here on my right Jonathan Rhys Winchester-Novak after my father I think you should name him"  
"that's an amazing name. I was thinking we could call him Jack Trevor Winchester-Novak" Cas said  
"welcome home to the world Johnathan and Jack" he said as he kissed them on the forehead.


End file.
